Elgarain
Elgarain was a Ranger of Arnor who served Arathorn II during the Third Age. She had often felt more at home in the forest than in village life anyway, but Arador was resistant to the idea because although young women were taught basic woodlore and weapon training, and that they were never usually active fighters. Elgarain proved her will to the Chieftain and had also fallen in love with Arathorn, but would soon grow devastated and jealous when he married Gilraen. Since she was planning to leave with her loved Dirhaborn, she had to fight against a full force of orcs that were launching an attack on Taurdal. Elgarain died defending Gilraen and her son Aragorn during the ensuing battle and was given proper burial for the fallen that died defending their families from harm. Biography Early life Born in TA 2890 of the late-Third Age, Elgarain's mother died in child birth leaving her to grow up in a male influenced environment, which suited her fine. Dirhaborn was her closest friend; they grew up together and she often spied on him as he learned the ways of a ranger. Her father also taught her about plants and animals, and when her father was killed by Orcs while on a mission with Arathorn she requested to take his place and become a ranger, having often felt more at home in the forest than in village life. Arador was resistant to the idea because although young women were taught basic woodlore and weapon training, they were usually not fighters. Feeling guilty about her father’s death, Arathorn supported her decision and requested that his father allow him to include her in his team. When Arador reluctantly agreed, he taught her the skills she'd need. Battle of Taurdal Elgarain was in love with Arathorn, but was devastated when he married Gilraen. In order to throw away her envy, Elgarain decided to leave Taurdal with her house. Before she left, Arathorn caught up to her and pleaded her to stay. Elgarain couldn't and left anyway. That was when Dirhaborn caught up to her, and admits that he had been hiding his love for her. Elgarain felt overjoyed and pleased, and the two kissed each other. As the two were planning to leave together, their efforts to do so halted when a group of Orcs emerged from the forest. Seeing that they were heading to the village, Elgarain and Dirhaborn fought them off, but since there were too many of them, her lover told her to run and warn the Dúnedain before the Orcs killed him. Hoping that she would see Dirhaborn again, Elgarain rushed back to Taurdal in time and warned everyone on the oncoming attack. While Gilraen had been searching for her son in a panic, Elgarain managed to find him and carry him to safety before the orcs were getting closer. During the ensuing battle, Elgarain fought bravily in defending one of Taurdal's structures that was filled with dozens of horrifying villagers. As she fought, Elgarain was devastated and heartbroken when one of the Orc leaders threw the head of Dirhaborn. Elgarain swore to avenge Dirhaborn and continued to fight until Gilraen came out of the door and joined the fight. Elgarain pleaded for her to run inside, but Gilraen refused to leave her. Overwhelmed, Elgarain was suddenely stabbed in the stomach by one of the Orcs that came right up to her as she fought to defend Gilraen and her son Aragorn. As she lay dying, she apologized to Gilraen for her envy and told Arathorn that he and his son must live and not to lose hope. Succumbing to her injuries, she dies in Arathorn's arms. Legacy Elgarain's death was saddened by Gilraen, Arathorn, and a number of villagers who praised her as a hero for defending Arathorn's son and heir. Arathorn led his party of rangers hunt the remaining pursuing orcs to avenge her, but would die later from his wounds. Despite her noble sacrifice for defending the village and protecting Arathorn's family, Aragorn, the child that she saved, would continue the line and fulfill his part in becoming the King of Arnor and Gondor after Sauron was defeated and the One Ring destroyed by Frodo Baggins of the Shire. Behind the scenes Elgarain was played by Kate Madison, the director and producer of Born of Hope. Appearances *''Born of Hope'' (First appearance) Category:Arnorians Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dúnedain Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Rangers